A warp knitted material of this general type is known from non patent literature relating to rattle free attachment of wiring harnesses in motor vehicles and on the other hand side in the context of attaching replaceable grinding discs at grinding machines.
The warp knitted material known in the art and also produced by applicant does not have the desired technical properties immediately after production and therefore has to be treated in several complex steps. In particular this warp knitted material is configured very flat and can thus not be used for rattle protection. Additionally it is not suited as a textile side of a hook and loop closure arrangement.
In view of this fact the known warp knitted contexture is initially washed in a first step which removes the oils adhering to the warp knitted material. Thereafter it is dyed and provided in a next step to so called velourization which provides roughening. Thus, the structure of the warp knitted material is highly loaded and compressed wherein a width of the material, in particular when producing the velour for rattle protection is significantly reduced by up to 50%. During velourization a surface of the warp knitted material also becomes uneven.
Eventually the product has to be fixated in a final step which is performed through heating and in a very last step the back side of the product is provided with a glue layer.
As a matter of principle also the warp knitted material which is used for attaching grinding discs is produced in the same manner wherein, however, yarns with a significantly lower dtex and thus also with lower surface weight are being used.